The contents of this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute the prior art.
LED technology has advantages such as high efficiency, energy saving and long service life, and thus lighting systems using LED modules as light sources have been widely applied in lighting technology. In an LED lighting system, heat-dissipating performance is very important, because heat dissipation may directly affect normal operation of the LED lighting system, especially may directly affect the performance and lifetime of an LED module in the lighting system. Therefore, in the conventional technology, heat-dissipating devices of a variety of materials and shapes are employed, and these heat-dissipating devices are configured to especially dissipate heat of the LED light engine. In some applications, such as projection illumination applications, a lighting device with a higher luminous flux, such as thousands of lumens (lm), for example an LED light with high lumens, is required, such lighting device with the higher luminous flux may correspondingly generate considerable amount of heat, and such considerable amount of heat may further deteriorate the performance of the LED light and reduce the lifetime of the LED light.
Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for improving heat dissipation of a lighting device.